Incident At Queen Kamiya's
by blah0799
Summary: During a perfectly normal day with Misaki, Usami Akihiko faces true tragedy in the light of a crime. Prologue for 'Bye Bye Junai' by Misu-Tenshin


**A/N Before or after you read the story, please go visit Mizu-Tenshi's page and read 'Bye Bye Junai'! The reason I wrote this in the first place was because I was inspired to write the scene that was mentioned in her story! Go read it! This is the prologue! :) Enjoy~**

~Usagi

"Usagi-san, I'm off, I'm just going to the convenience store to pick up some things!"

My eyes which were fixed on the ceiling with dazed boredom peered lazily behind couch to find Misaki already waiting near the door of our apartment.

I stared at him for a while, not comprehending a word he said. It was just something about the way he does his simple tasks, like putting on a jacket, makes me lose my train of thought so easily.

I smiled wearily, still drowsy from the night's work.

Aikawa had pushed me to the limit, stressing how important this deadline was to her and me. Because it was a new novel, she wanted to get a good impression on the publishers. I assured her that it was going to be fine. I'm the Great Lord Usami after all. I had confidence in my work this time, spending all night, going on a roll writing the final scene. A tragedy. Death to one of my characters.

"Usagi-san!"

My eyes focused again on Misaki's face, which was now right above mine.

"Oi! Did you even hear what I said? Oi!"

With a stifled yawn, I slowly stood up from my precious spot from the coach, stretching as I did so.

"Usagi!"

"Yes, yes, just let me get my jacket," A smirk played on my lips as his pout turned into confusion in a mere second.

"W-what? NO! I'm not asking you to come-I was just leaving-hey!"

"What? But I want to come with you, that's all." I ran my hands through his hair as I walked passed him, turning towards the door. _Soft…_

As we walked towards the garage, he trailed behind me.

"Usagi-san! Are you even listening to me? Geez…Aren't you tired? You should go rest!"

Stopping from my tracks, I turned to face Misaki, which suddenly caused him to bump right into my chest. Holding myself up proudly, a finger in the air, I confidently stated my defense:

"Research!" I exclaimed.

But with Misaki, he was not fooled, and I was awarded with his signature glare and pout.

"Bullcrap, " he spouted, "You finished your deadline last night! You even pulled an all-nighter just to finish it!"

"So?" I retorted as I found my car and started walking towards it.

"Ugh, what I'm saying is that you should go get some sleep!"

"Oh so you're worried about me then?" Pink tinted his cheeks and his eyelids started to flutter like mad.

_Gotcha._

"Sh-shut up! I'm just going to Queen Kamiya's, there's no need to trouble yourself by going with me!"

He stood next to the passenger door, still glaring at me with wide eyes. With a quick snap of my hand, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him in.

"Nope," I whispered playfully in his hear. "The very reason why I'm going is because I didn't get my fill of Misaki all day yesterday," And with skilled gentleness, I softly nibbled his earlobe, my teeth grazing the soft skin as I smiled.

While doing so, I could feel Misaki's weak effort at pushing me off. "You…you…you know, we didn't have to take the car-I c-could've walked-ah…" With that, I finished grazing my lover's ear, smirking at his attempt to change the subject.

"Hey, I missed my car too," I grinned.

"Pfft" he giggled.

"What?"

"Was that your lame attempt at a joke?" he questioned, and for a second, his eyes gleamed like a childs'.

"I tried."

* * *

"Woah…" I gaped as I stood in front of the convenience store doors. My eyes quickly drank in the site of the commoner place. "It's so small yet so full of stuff!"

Misaki, already walking through the sliding doors, turned to grabbed my hand to pull me inside.

"Stop gawking! You've already been here with me haven't you? Usagi!" he whispered.

Tearing my gaze from the surroundings of the store, I placed a hand on his hand and ruffled it once more. "Oh leave me be kid, this is solely for research." I chuckled.

"Whatever," he sighed, "I'm just going to start, be right back!"

"I'll look around."

"M'kay," he agreed and went dashing off to the back of the store.

I watched his little brown head bob around until he was finally hidden among the aisles.

"No bell peppers…" I whispered to myself.

Looking around, I saw that there weren't much people, but it wasn't quite empty also. I guess it was okay if I took my eyes off him for a while.

I walked mainly around the front of the small store, looking through all the magazines and manga books they had displayed on the counter. My eyes also fell on the lotto machine right next to it, glowing brightly to attract any fellow's attention.

_90 million yen? That's the prize money? _I stared at the blank lotto cards lined up on the counter. _That was my allowance back in high school._

"Hmm…"

As I proceeded to ponder on the matter, the doors of the store slid open once more and my attention then directed to a dazed looking man entering the shop. I didn't know why I was suddenly staring at him, but he looked curious. The way he walked cautiously in, his eyes darting to every direction, and with careful inspection, I could see his whole body shaking as if a cold gust of wind had suddenly entered.

I decided to keep on walking, hoping to bump into Misaki on the way.

As I made my way through the small of crowd of people gathered in one aisle, I still continued to watch the strange man.

Following with my eyes, I saw him slowly tread to the cooler section to produce out a case of beer quietly and without thought, I watched his every move. Even though there was no reason why I should, I did.

As he got to the counter, he placed the case with such normality and waited patiently for the cashier to check it.

His actions were normal. He didn't look too suspicious. So why can't I help but feel cautious?

Shaking my head, I relieved myself off him and focused instead on the tower of ramen before me.

"_There's nothing to worry about Akihiko, you're just tired. Now to just find Misaki and-_

"I.D. Sir,"

The pubescent voice of the cashier had snapped me out of my mind and I curiously turned my head once more to the strange man at the front of the store.

The tired teen behind the register tapped his fingers on the counter impatiently, though the man didn't make a single sound or movement.

I swallowed.

This silence was definitely not normal.

"Sir?" the teen asked again.

"…don't have it." The man mumbled, I barely heard his voice over the two ladies chatting behind me.

"I'm sorry sir, you can't purchase alcohol without I.D." The cashier sighed and started to put away the case of beer. But before I could react, the strange, silent man suddenly grabbed to case away from the startled boy.

They made a huge commotion, turning the peaceful store into a fight scene.

"Dude! Let go!" the cashier responded as he refused to release of bear from the stranger. The man, however, went berserk, ramming into everything on the counter like an animal.

The whole store started to take notice, and some men started towards the scene.

"Sir, please calm down," they said with authority, but before they could restrain him, he suddenly let go, causing the cashier to tumble back behind the counter, glass shattering from the impact.

"I SAID I DON'T HAVE IT!" his sudden outburst caught the whole store off guard and silence fell on the place like fog.

_Misaki._

And with one swift but clumsy motion of his hand, he produced out of his jacket something I've been dreading the moment I saw him walk in the store

_Misaki._

I started towards the back of the store, but before I could even lift a leg up, a shot echoed throughout Queen Kamiya.

* * *

That one shot rang for what I thought was eternity.

I quickly turned to scan my surroundings. People around me panicked and ran behind shelves or in between aisles and hid.

No one dared to go near the only exit near the counter.

"Misaki! Oh god-" picking my feet up, I quickly started to run across the store, looking frantically for that small tuff of brown hair. I was about to call out his name once more until several shots were fired again, causing myself and the people around me to hide and cover.

My eyes widened at the site of the distressed man. Gun in hand, his whole body now shook uncontrollably, his eyes bloodshot and crazed.

A true face of a maniac.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" his voice quavered yet still threatening and dark.

" ANYONE WHO MOVES OR TALK GETS A BULLET IN THEIR HEAD!"

Not a sound or movement racked Queen Kamiya. All eyes fixated on the madman, anticipating his actions.

My mind, however, was in sheer panic.

My eyes moved, darting to every corner my peripheral vision can manage, searching for Misaki.

This wasn't like any of my books. This wasn't something that I've made up in my head.

No.

This was fear. Real fear, which racked my body. I bit my tongue, trying to stifle the urge to scream Misaki's name out, to call him to me.

The man suddenly started walking across the whole store, checking aisles and passing people who were traumatized with fear of being to close to him and his gun.

As soon as he finished his inspection, he started rampaging once again, firing his gun at random places.

My eyes tightened with worry and I could hear my heart banging on my chest.

"Oh NOW you're all quiet, HUH?!" he spat. "No one wants to know what would happen if you open your mouth, HUH?!"

More rounds were fired, one of them hitting a can beside me.

The lady behind me took this opportunity to flip out her phone to dial the police.

With the sounds of gunshots and screaming filling the room, no one, not even I who sat by her, could hear her whisper into the phone. Within seconds, she hid her phone back into her purse and caught my eyes.

Although hers her still wide with fear, she smiled and nodded.

Relief seeped through me, my shaking stopped, and I was finally able to breathe out my anxiety.

We sat through the maniac's rampage for a few more minutes, fear still lingering, but as the time ticked on, I thought to myself.

We might just be able to make it.

We might just be saved from this reality.

We might-

A single shot.

A stifled cry.

A cry of pain that, even though was tiny and barely audible, caught my attention.

And the attention of the gun man.

_No._

Horror loomed over my face.

_No._

A crazed smile loomed over his.

My heart just about stopped beating.

_Misaki!_

* * *

I was in a panic.

That sudden stifled sob was definitely Misaki's. I was very certain of that, but at the same time, I wish I wasn't.

I watched in horror as the armed man slowly turned and began to walk to the direction of Misaki's voice, all the way across the store.

"SO WHO'S THE LUCKY FUCKER?" he yelled as he neared the last aisle. His eyes scanned the room like a hawk searching for its prey.

My body twitched, still paralyzed from shock, but my mind urged and screamed, telling myself to move! To stop the gun man before he found my Misaki!

In a flash, I quickly shot straight up and readied myself to sprint and tackle the bastard.

Determination burned my eyes like hellfire.

I needed Misaki.

I needed to save him now!

But before I could even move a step, tiny hands grabbed mine and attempted to pull me down, to stop me from my actions.

Anger surged through me as I turned to look.

It was the woman.

The woman whose call for help might be the one to save our lives. The one whose call could save Misaki.

"Please," she pleaded, her eyes holding mine with worry. She showed so much worry for a stranger like me.

"Please, just wait for the police to come! They're not far! They will come!"

But I knew if I waited now, who knows what Misaki's fate would be.

But once again she stopped me. Now with good reason.

Wide eys stared at me and directed my gaze to the glass doors.

Police cars began to surround Queen Kamiya, uniformed authorities jumping out of the car, ready for action. But before relief washed over me, the light of hope was finally snuffed out.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

With the click of a trigger, two shots rang clear, ringing in my head. My body then acted out of consciousness and ran to where the chilling scream echoed from.

"MISAKI!"

Everything blurred. My surroundings became dark and meaningless.

I didn't even have the mind to realize the shattering of glass and the scurrying of feet as police broke in and tackled the armed man.

But even now, I didn't even care.

I ran, ran as fast as I could, but the small space suddenly stretched out into infinity.

As I turned the corner to the last aisle, facing the back of the store, it was as if my breath was sucked straight out of my lungs.

Red clouded my vision; my knees struggled to carry the weight of my body and I slowly approached in baby steps.

A small, frail body, toppled over merchandise had curled up on the white, cold floor.

Unmoving.

_Please no._

I quickened my pace.

_God no._

Stumbling through the littered ground.

_No. no. NO!_

My legs collapsed underneath me as I finally reached him.

"M-misaki-"

Trembling hands moved to his face, cupping his chin to face me. His eyes were shut tight, his mouth dribbled with blood.

I gasped. The sight of pure red paralyzed me. It dripped to the floor, collecting into a small puddle beneath us.

With the sound of my hitched breath, Misaki slowly opened his eyes, blinking once, then staring back up to the ceiling.

"U-u-Usa-gi…" his voice was barely a whisper, a wisp of wind that formed slurred words.

My heart, which I had concluded that stopped beating a while ago, frantically pumped in my chest, reacting to his soft response.

"I-I'm here…Misaki I'm here."

I looked down in search for his hands, clearing away boxes and cans that hid his body, but as I found them lingering on his stomach, I felt something warm as we linked fingers.

My eyes located the sight of our intertwined hands and stared at the tragedy before me.

Red. The same pure red which now haunts my mind had covered our hands like gloves. Hiding underneath, Misaki's stomach was riddled with a huge gaping hole that bled down to the floor.

As I went up even further, the same wound was replicated in his chest, blossoming on his shirt.

"U-Usag…i…san…"

His dull, green eyes which had lost its shine searched for my face, but found nothing."

I gripped his hand tighter. Tears started sting my eyes, blurring my vision of a lost Misaki, suddenly paling, his eyes still searching.

Words clogged my throat. I couldn't speak. I couldn't say anything! No matter how hard I tried, words never ceased to escape my clenched lips.

But instead, it was the tears who managed to escape against my will.

Tears replaced my words, for words had no meaning to me now.

The pool of blood now widened, reaching my knees and staining my pants with its rosy color.

The rise and fall of his chest suddenly slowed, an empty silence filled the space.

Misaki's eyes stopped searching and his hands went limp under mine.

_I refuse to believe this reality._

Without noticing, a team of paramedics had already arrived, a stretcher placed right under Misaki's tiny body, but even so, he still bled through the fabric.

I still held on to his hand as he was being lifted, refusing to let go, but weakness overwhelmed me loosening my grip.

As they took him away, his cold fingers left mine, fingers parting from each other for the last time, and left mine to drop pathetically onto my lap.

I watched them in slow motion, as Misaki disappeared from my sight in a matter of minutes.

My mind was in a blank when an officer began talking to me, helping me up from the ground and out the scene of the wreckage. But her words were nothing but mumbles and whispers to my ears.

Right now, i was considered a dead man walking.

Cool wind brushed through my hair as we stepped outside, families returning to each other, the mumbled sounds of sobs echoing in the winter wind.

I saw the woman who was beside throughout the whole horror. The one who had saved us all.

And the one who had stopped me from saving the only one who mattered to me.

She stared at me, then back to her family. She attempted to reach out to me, but I stopped her with my glare. I knew what she saw in my eyes.

Hurt.

Anger.

Disbelief.

It was all there.

But before I could've scared her with my eyes, another person came into view.

And my body burned with rage with the first look.

It was that man. That man who I suspected the moment he walked in, THE MAN WHO HAD COVERED MY PURE MISAKI IN BLOOD RED!

I ripped out of the officer's hold on me and ran straight to the bastard. Heat from my fury stung my eyes and a storm began inside my head.

As his eyes met mine, there wasn't even time for him to blink.

Fists connected with his face, grabbing his neck, and knees to his gut.

My body took over as I continued to beat him. Beat him for everything he's done. Beat him until he himself was covered in blood!

Police then pulled us apart before I could even inflict permanent damage to the mad man. My mind told me to struggle free and continue but my body had already exhausted every drop of energy.

My head went black, and I was once again dropped to my knees.

Misaki.

Misaki.

Earlier today I had seen his childish pout, his eyes gleaming with laughter, and his smile.

My hand through his hair. His hands interlaced with mine.

Earlier today, life had been so ordinary. So perfect.

"Misaki…"

Cold fingers. Blank eyes. Red. These were my last images of him.

No. This…this isn't like what I imagined death would be like. Not like this.

No sentimental words.

No goodbyes.

No final tears.

Just unexpected silence. I couldn't even find myself to do anything. Frozen. Frozen in time.

This isn't the kind of death I wrote in my novels.

No.

This was reality.

**A/N Happy Valentine's Day~**

**Reviews are welcomed and helpful!**


End file.
